Mundos Paralelos
by Tamami-Chan
Summary: Ésta es la historia de Lucy, una chica normal y corriente. ¿Qué pasará cuando desea ser un miembro de Katekyo Hitman Reborn? ¡Léalo para saberlo! :3 Personaje modificado: TsunaFem. Nada de Yaoi. Rating T por el lenguaje.
1. ¿Ésta soy yo?

**Ciaossu Minna! éste es primer fanfic(al menos eso creo, ya que el otro es una historia inventada). Espero que le guste n.n.**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, y es propiedad de Akira Amano, excepto mi OC.**

**Título: Mundos Paralelos**

**Cap 1: ¿Ésta soy yo?**

Hola, me llamo Lucy, y tengo 15 años.

Mi vida era completamente normal. Día normal, apariencia normal. Siempre era la misma rutina, lo que me aburría.

Lo único que me hacía olvidar de esto era el anime.

Siempre había una variedad de cosas (situaciones estúpidas, divertidas, dramáticas, etc.) que tenían ese "toque especial" que me faltaba.

En especial Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Tsuna era uno de mis personajes favoritos… Era tan parecido a mí: inmaduro, con malas notas en la escuela, y a la vez amable con sus amigos. Pero cuando llega el asesino a sueldo llamado Reborn, todo cambia. Admiraba que Tsuna pudiera tener un cambio de vida que yo no tenía.

Lo que cambiaría eso dentro de poco.

A la noche, me recosté en mi cama. Pensaba en cómo mi vida cambiaría si estuviera en ese anime.

Mucho.

Al mirar por la ventana, observé un destello blanco que serpenteaba en el cielo. Era una estrella fugaz.

Deseé ser Tsuna.

No creía que se cumpliera, de todos modos.

Me acomodé y dormí plácidamente.

* * *

Al otro día...

Abrí los ojos.

Vislumbré, lo que parecía mi cuarto. Lo que "parecía" mi cuarto, ya que no veía mis cosas desordenadas. Pensé que quizás las había recogido mi madre.

Me desperté completamente.

Éste definitivamente no era mi cuarto. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa. "_Muy cliché" _pensé_._

Me levanté de "mi" cama y caminé hacia lo que me llevaba a unas escaleras.

Una mujer castaña me saludó amistosamente, llamándome con el sufijo: "Tsu-chan_"._

_O-oh. Ahí caí en la cuenta: ¡Acabé en el mundo de KHR!...Pero... __¿Cómo carajos pasó?_

Aunque me estrujara el cerebro encontrando la respuesta, no podría. Me resigné, no podía hacer nada. Pero más tarde pensaría en algo.

Mientras tanto, me iré acostumbrando a esto, ya que es el lugar de mis sueños (puse los ojos como estrellitas, al estilo anime). Aunque en el fondo, sabía que no podría estar para siempre.

_Tsk_

* * *

"Tienes que ir a la escuela, o se te hará tarde" dijo Nana, despreocupadamente.

"S-sí" repondí.

Agarré mi bolso, y me miré al espejo. Una chica de largo cabello castaño me devolvía la mirada. Si supuestamente, era el personaje principal... ¿Por qué era una chica?

No podía preocuparme por eso ahora.

Si estaba en el anime, no tenía que llegar tarde. Definitivamente no. Si eso ocurriera, Hibari Kioya me "mordería hasta la muerte", cosa que no quería que sucediera.

**Fin cap 1**

**Bueno, estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas. Dejen reviews! **


	2. Habituándome a mi nueva vida

_**Ciaossu Minna! Éste es mi segundo cap. Voy a actualizar irregularmente, ya que me olvidaré algunas veces, o me quedaré sin imaginación)?...**_

_**Lucy: ¡No me dejes, Tamami-chan! TwT**_

_**Tamami: Trataré de no olvidarte Lucy-chan n.n**_

_**Reborn: Eres tan dame como el dame-Tsuna ¬¬**_

_***Le dispara una bala a Tamami* K.O**_

_**Lucy, ajena al disparo que le dio Reborn: ¡No somos propietarios de la serie Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Que disfruten su historia n.n**_

_-aaa- diálogo persona que está lejos)?_

"aaa" POV normal

"_aaa" pensamientos_

**Cap 2: Habituándome a mi nueva vida**

Salí apurada de la casa, con una tostada untada en mermelada que amablemente me dio Nana.

No pude llegar a tiempo. Sabía lo que me esperaba. Todos gritándome: Dame-Tsuna se retrasó, Dame-Tsuna es una idiota...

Nunca me gustó que el personaje sufriera de esa forma. Pero yo no podría defenderme, tampoco. Era muy tímida, tanto que sentía que no tenía esa "fuerza" para enfrentarlos.

_Soy un completo fracaso._ Pensé, decepcionada de mí misma.

Llegué a la escuela. Parecía que ya estaban empezando la clase. El profesor estaba dictando historia. Me senté en el banco cerca de la ventana, con los chicos burlándome.

De repente, algo captó mi atención.

_-Bueno, como todos saben, excepto "los que llegaron tarde", hoy recibiremos un alumno de intercambio-_

*Glup* Era obvio que se refería a mí.

_-Pasa-_ dijo el profesor educadamente, con un ademán.

Al abrirse la puerta, observé a un chico de sombrero de fieltro negro de una franja naranja, con unos orbes negros.

"_No puede ser…él es…"_

Por poco dejo escapar mi grito de fangirl, al ver que se trataba del personaje que más me gustaba de la serie.

El adolescente pelinegro dio unos pasos hasta encontrarse enfrente de toda la clase.

Se presentó.

"Ciao, me llamo Reborn. Y provengo de Italia."

Dicho esto, me miró a los ojos. Y yo simplemente me quedé helada en mi asiento, sonrojada.

Alrededor de nuestra clase se escuchaban murmullos. Como tengo buen oído, escuche algunas de las cosas que hablaban. _No podía evitarlo, ya sabía que eso estaba mal…_

_-Ne, Haruka-chan,¿ no te parece que el chico nuevo es lindo?_

_-S-Sí… ¡Tendríamos que crear un club de fans!_

_-¡Yey! Gritaron al unísono._

Luego de todo ese revuelo, la clase transcurrió con mucha calma.

Estaba ensimismada en mis pensamientos…

"_¡Reborn no tendría que haber aparecido en la escuela!"_

"_Y es adolescente"_

"_¿Y si arruiné completamente la trama con mi intromisión?"_

Cuando terminó la clase, simplemente volví a donde era mi "supuesta casa".

Parecía que yo pudiera hablar japonés de corrido, como si hubiera vivido siempre en Naminori, y también sabía dónde estaba la escuela, etc.

Nana estaba cocinando.

Para pasar desapercibida, la llamé como si fuera mi madre.

Llegué a mi cuarto y me recosté en mi cama. Los sucesos de hoy me tenían la cabeza ocupada.

"_Es raro que pueda hablar japonés, y era mi sueño… ¡Es tan genial!"_

"_Y luego, lo vi a Reborn…" _

_Recordé su cara y me sonrojé._

"_Pero…tú sabes que, aunque era el lugar de tus sueños…los extrañas… ¿No es cierto?_

"…"

Una voz femenina interrumpió mis pensamientos.

"Tsu-chan, ven aquí, encontré un folleto muy curioso"

Bajé. Me imaginaba que sería, si es que seguía la historia.

"Educaré a su hija para que sea la líder de la próxima generación Atte Reborn" Recitó Nana.

"¿Ara, no te parece que necesitas un tutor? ¡Seguro que con esto, Tsu-chan mejorará en el colegio!

"Ka-san, no creo que necesite un tutor"

En ese momento, sonó el timbre.

Fui a abrir. Como esperaba, él estaba ahí.

"Tú eres Tsuna" (era más una afirmación que una pregunta)

"S-sí" dije cohibidamente.

Al pasar, saludó a mi madre con una inclinación de la cabeza.

"Ara, ¿es uno de tus amigos que vino de visita?"

"No, yo soy el tutor de Tsuna"

Fin cap 2

_***Tamami revive***_

"_**Mo…Reborn, eres muy malo conmigo"**_

"_**No es mi culpa, es que eres tan dame"**_

_***Hump* Se aleja de él.**_

_***Sonríe al público* ¡Espero que les haya gustado el 2do cap! **_

_**Lucy: "Tamami-sempai, me alegro que reviviste n.n…"*se dirige al público* "En el siguiente cap aparecerá un cierto peligr…" *le tapan la boca***_

_**Tamami: "¡No la escuchen! Para que siga publicando, quiero más reviews *pone ojos con estrellitas***_

_**Ciao!**_


	3. Tutor espartano Reborn

**Ciaossu Minna! Mi tercer cap. **

**Reborn: Sigues siendo tan dame…**

**Lucy: ¡No es su culpa Reborn! ¡Ella se esfuerza mucho! ¡No le pegues!**

**Reborn: No le pego, le disparo *sonriendo sádicamente***

***Reborn le dispara a Tamami***

**Tamami: ¿Yo que te hice, Reborn-san? TwT**

**Reborn: No somos propietarios de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, excepto la baka de Tamami que es dueña de su OC. ¬¬**

**Aclaración: Lucy tiene 13 años de edad cuando está en el mundo de KHR.**

"_aaa" pensamientos_

"aaa" POV normal

**Resumen hasta ahora: Lucy era una chica normal, hasta que deseó ser parte de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Al día siguiente despierta en ese mundo, sorprendida y a la vez feliz.**

**Cuando empieza a correr para llegar a tiempo a la escuela, se encuentra con que Reborn no tiene la maldición arcobaleno ¡Y es un adolescente!**

**Para colmo de tantas sorpresas, el Reborn que había visto hacía apenas unas horas, ¡Era su tutor!**

**Lucy: Pero por lo menos ahora está siguiendo la trama…**

**Cap 3: Tutor espartano Reborn**

Entramos a mi habitación. Reborn se sentó en mi cama.

"Sawada Tsunahime"

"Ha-hai" me sobresalté.

"Tú eres la futura Vongola décima de la próxima generación"

"_Lucy, intenta pasar desapercibida, no llames la atención"_

"_De lo contrario podrías arruinar la trama"_

"…"

Al estar sumida en mis pensamientos, Reborn vino y…

Me torció el brazo.

"¡Itai Reborn!" me quejé. _Lo sé, siempre fui una quejica llorona insufrible._

"Escúchame de una maldita vez. Soy un asesino a sueldo llamado Reborn, que viene a ´enseñarte´ a ser una de las líderes más importantes de la mafia conocida como Vongola" (A/N *coftorturarlacof*) "Fui asignado por cierto hombre, conocido como Vongola Nono"

"¿Vongola?

"Sí, Vongola. Tu tátara tátara tátara abuelo, Vongola Primo, fue el primer hombre que fundó esta mafia. En realidad, originalmente era un grupo de personas vigilantes, que protegían a los ciudadanos.

Pero a partir de la segunda generación, este logro fue quedando en el olvido, permaneciendo la fama ´instaurada por la fuerza´"

"¿Pero no había candidatos para el sucesor de la décima generación?"

"No. Enrico fue disparado en un duelo, Matsumo fue ahogado, y el tercero, Nino, fue encontrado reducido a huesos"

"Sólo quedas tú" dijo maliciosamente, con una sonrisa sádica, que me dio escalofríos.

"Ah, por cierto, prepárate para tu duro entrenamiento" mencionó Reborn.

Dicho esto, se acostó en mi cama.

"¡Hey, Reborn! ¡No duermas en mi cama!" dije con irritación.

Igual ya era tarde, él ya se había dormido.

_Mañana va a ser un largo día… _dije con una gota al estilo anime.

**Fin cap 3**

**Tamami: Ya lo sé, es muy poco. Pero es que yo lo que hago es separa casi cualquier acontecimiento en capítulos. Así que no se sorprendan.**

**Reborn: Eres muy lenta…**

**Tamami: ¡No me lo recuerdes! ¡Además me cuesta mucho!**

**Reborn: Hai, hai dame-Tamami**

**Tamami: TwT… Bueno, espero que les haya gustado!... espero los reviews con ansias)? **

**Ciao!**


	4. La bala de la última voluntad

**Éste es mi 4to cap. ¡Me costó mucho!**

**Espero que les sea de su gusto n.n.**

**Reborn: baka Tamami, tendrías que poder hacer capítulos regularmente.**

**Tamami: Mo, no te burles de mí Reborn! Yo trato de hacer bien lo capítulos.**

**Lucy: ¡No sigan peleando! ¡Me pondré triste! TwT**

**Tamami: ¡No te entristezcas! *le da un dulce* ¿feliz?**

**Lucy: Ha-hai.**

**Tamami: No soy dueña de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, es propiedad de Akira Amano-sensei n.n**

**Resumen hasta ahora: Lucy trata de habituarse a su nueva vida, aunque le depararán muchas sorpresas: Reborn adolecente, y que éste sea el tutor.**

**Que lo disfruten n.n**

"_aaa" pensamientos_

"aaa" POV normal.

* * *

**Cap 4: La bala de la última voluntad**

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté dolorida.

Por culpa del mi estúpido tutor (A/N ella no es de odiar a las personas, es que Reborn la obligó?) tuve que dormir en un sillón incómodamente.

Al llegar a la cocina, Nana estaba haciendo el desayuno.

"Ara, Tsu-chan, te levantaste temprano"

"Ohayo, ka-san"

"Mira, Reborn-kun ya está aquí"

Lo miré con odio mientras él tragaba su huevo frito con tocino.

Al terminar de comer, me dijo:

"Vamos a la escuela"

"No quiero ir contigo" le respondí enojada.

"Yo soy tu tutor y haré lo que quiera"

Entonces, se levantó y me arrastró a duras penas.

"Ciao _maman"_

Fuimos caminando, hasta encontrar a cierta persona con el cabello corto naranja.

"Ohayo, Tsunahime-san" me dijo alegremente la adolescente pelinaranja

"O-ohayo Sasagawa-san" dije cohibida

"Ohayo Reborn-kun"

"Yo" (1)

"Bueno, nos veremos en la escuela. ¡Adiós Tsuna-chan y Reborn-kun"

Al girar la cabeza, descubrí que él ya no estaba. Suspiré con alivio. _Menos mal que ya no está aquí ese idiota._

Fui caminando lentamente, hasta que vi a una persona que conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, antes de que hubiera llegado a este mundo.

Era un chico de cabello castaño ondulado, con el uniforme de Naminori.

"_No puede ser él…" "Matt"_

Mágicamente, apareció Reborn de nuevo.

"Te gusta ¿No es cierto?"

"¡NO! ¡Y no te incumbe!" dije enfadada.

"Claaro" rodó lo ojos.

"¿Me estuviste espiando?"

"Un hitman tiene que estar preparado para todo"

"¡Déjame en paz!" me dispuse a irme pero…

"Muere" dijo él, apuntándome con su pistola.

"¡E-espera! ¡No puedes hacer eso!"

Ya era tarde. Jaló el gatillo.

"_No sé si me arrepiento de algo…Es lo que siempre quise, escapar de esta realidad podrida…"_

Recordé al chico que vi esta mañana. _"Quiero verlo…con mis propios ojos" "Quiero que vea que no soy la misma que hace 1 año…"_

"_Ése es mi deseo"_

* * *

_..._

"¡REBORN!"

De repente, sentí que era capaz de todo.

"¡LE DIRÉ A MATT CÓMO HE CAMBIADO CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!"

Corrí rápidamente, casi chocando un camión, y con mi ropa rasgada (¡Qué vergüenza! .)

Lo alcancé.

"¡POR FAVOR MATT-KUN, SAL CONMIGO!" Dije con llamas en los ojos, literalmente.

El pobre, al verme así, salió corriendo con una hemorragia nasal. No lo culpo, si me vio en ese estado.

Al acabar mi cambio repentino de personalidad, Reborn ya estaba ahí.

Me explicó: La bala con la que te disparé es la de última voluntad, pasada de mano en mano por la Vongola Famigdia.

La persona con la que dispare esta bala, renacerá con su última voluntad, y está basada en los arrepentimientos que tienes mientras mueres.

"O sea que… si no hubiera tenido ningún arrepentimiento hubiera muerto"

"Sí"

Luego, al recordar que estaba en ropa interior, le increpé:

"¡Hentai! ¡No me mires!" le lancé una sandalia (no sé cómo acabó en mis manos) salí corriendo ruborizada, a cambiarme en el baño de niñas.

Se preguntarán cómo es que tenía ropa de repuesto. Simple. Cómo sabía qué iba a pasar, todos los días me llevaría esto, ya que no sabía qué día en especial sucedería este hecho.

Al salir del vestuario, me encontré con Hana, la amiga de Kyoko.

"Ohayo Tsuna-san… ¿No tienes que ir a clases?"

Asombrada por su amabilidad, repondí:

"S-sí, Hana-chan…es que tuve… un ´percance´" ¿Tú no tendrías que ir, también?

"Es que el profesor me mandó a buscarte…ya que algunos te vieron en la puerta de la escuela"

Recordé el incidente de la mañana.

"No lo malinterpretes… ¡Por favor, créeme que fue un accidente!

"Te creo" dijo soltando una risa… vayámonos a clase…

Y así, hice una amiga, llamada Kurokawa Hana.

* * *

**Fin Cap 4**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Aclaración: cuando escribí la historia consulté un poco el manga, y agregué extractos del éste.**

**Reborn: de tan poca imaginación cómo siempre.**

**Matt: No me metiste mucho a mí en la historia, ¡Salí con un cobarde pervertido!**

**Lucy: Maa, ma, no se enojen con Tamami-sempai, ne?**

**Tamami: *ajena al griterío*Dejen reviews!**

**(1) yo : saludo japonés xD**


	5. Declaración de guerra

**Ciaossu Minna. Mi 5 to cap. Espero que les guste.**

**Reborn: Parece más una obra de teatro que un fanfiction ¬¬**

**Tamami: Lo sé TwT estoy tratando de poner más descripciones**

**Lucy: ¡Tú puedes Tamami-sempai!**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de ninguno de los personajes de KHR, son sólo propiedad de Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Resumen hasta ahora: Lucy está adecuándose a las circunstancias de Nami-chu, aunque odia de alguna manera a Reborn por avergonzarla enfrente de toda la escuela.**

**¿Qué pasará cuando Kyoko le menciona a un cierto adolescente que la molesta?**

**¿Enfrentará Lucy su timidez para declararle la guerra a cierto líder de kendo?**

**¡Lean para averiguarlo!**

* * *

"aaa" POV normal

"_aaa" pensamientos_

**Cap 5: Declaración de guerra**

Hana y yo entramos al salón. Kyoko me saludó amistosamente, ajena a todo el griterío.

_- Escuché que dame-Tsuna se confesó al estudiante de intercambio y éste la rechazó-_

_-Se lo merece por ser tan dame-_

_-¡Confesión de amor! ¡Qué ridiculez!-_

_-Es una pervertida acosadora-_

No quería escucharlos. Eran tan molestos.

De repente, se escuchó un grito.

"¡¿Pueden callarse?!- gritó Hana, malhumorada "¡Dejen de ser unos estúpidos monos!" "¿No se dan cuenta que lastiman a Tsuna-chan?" "¡Deberían avergonzarse!".

Los chicos agacharon la cabeza, sin saber qué decir.

Por lo bajo, le dije a Hana:

"Arigatou"

"No hay de qué" dijo, con una sonrisa natural.

En otro lado del aula, Reborn sonrió. _Lo has hecho muy bien, Sawada Tsunahime. Has conseguido uno de los primeros integrantes de la familia._

**Pasó una semana.**

¡Realmente no podía creer que ya fuera amiga de Kyoko-chan y Hana-chan!

Todos los días, mi tutor idiota venía a buscarme (siempre me pegaba) e íbamos juntos.

Pasaba siempre enfrente del perro que me quería morder. No sabía ni sé cómo es que me odia, pero al fin y al cabo le tengo miedo a los perros, así que me mantuve alejada de él.

Al saludar a Kyoko, me enteré de que había un chico (Mochida-sempai) que siempre la acosaba.

No estaba bien, esto definitivamente estaba mal. Tendría que hablar con el tal Mochida, que ya sabía quién era.

"Bueno, dame-Tsuna, me voy. ¡No me esperes!"-gritó desde lejos.

"Descuida, no lo haré" dije alegremente, al saber que él se iría.

Al llegar, divisé unos jardines llenos de flores. Había de todos colores: amarillas, azules, violetas, rojas, celestes, verdes y naranjas.

"_Qué curioso" pensé "Se parecen a los colores de los 7 pacificadores" _

Le dije adiós a Kyoko-chan, ya que quería llevarme algunas a la escuela.

Al entretenerme con éstas, no me di cuenta de qué hora era.

¡Oh no, llegaré tarde!

Corrí lo más rápido posible, hasta toparme con un edificio blanco, con un reloj incrustado en la parte más arriba.

Era un día casualmente soleado.

El sol iluminaba las ventanas, que daban un destello blanco que cegaba la vista.

Seguí corriendo, hasta llegar a la entrada del colegio.

Un chico de cabello negro con una expresión imperturbable en la cara apareció delante de mí. Llevaba en sus hombros una chaqueta negra, y en una de sus mangas estaba escrito: Jefe del Comité Disciplinario.

Se imaginaban quién será. Hibari Kyoya en persona.

"Llegaste tarde por tres minutos y once segundos, Sawada Tsunahime (A/N se sabía el horario exacto xD) kamikorosu (1).

"HII…Hibari-san…no tienes porqué enojarte, ya iré a mi clase"dije asustada.

"No. Te morderé hasta la muerte ahora." Dicho esto, sacó sus tonfas.

El prefecto me persiguió por toda el instituto. Por suerte llegué a clases, aunque unos diez minutos tarde.

Mis dos amigas me saludaron con un ademán. Ciertamente, aunque no me veía, debía tener un aspecto deplorable, al haber corrido toda la mañana.

Me senté. Hoy dictaba el profesor Nezu. Él no me caía muy bien, pero… más bien lo odiaba. A fin de cuentas, el no era un personaje muy querido en esta serie.

Pasaron los minutos muy lentamente. Era muy aburrido, tanto por el discurso de que supuestamente, él era un 'estudiante de élite', lo que era una completa mentira.

Y segundo, era por su voz tan monótona. Daba mucho sueño.

Al terminar la clase, estuve por dormirme, pero por suerte, sonó el timbre.

Vi otra vez al líder del club de kendo molestando a Kyoko.

No iba dejar que pasara esto otra vez.

"Ne, Kyoko-chan, vayámonos a otra parte."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó con cara inocente.

"Para que éste idiota deje de molestarte" le susurré.

"¡Espera!" gritó Mochida-sempai "Voy contigo"

"No te le acerques" le grité. Al decir esto, todos me miraron curiosamente.

"No me puedes detener de estar al lado de ella" señaló el adolescente pelinegro.

"¡Y yo soy su amiga, tú en cambio estás acosándola, pervertido!" le grité.

Muchos esperaban un combate.

"¡Dame-Tsuna, te desafío a un torneo de kendo!" "El que gane es el que merece estar al lado de Kyoko"

"_A ella no le gustaría"_

"_Pero así la dejarían de molestar"_

"Acepto" todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, no esperaban que la chica sin talentos aceptara.

"Te veré en el gimnasio esta tarde" dijo decidido.

_No te fallaré Kyoko…_

**Fin cap 5**

**Hai, hai, me di cuenta siempre que pongo muchos diálogos en la historia. Me cuesta mucho, así que de a poco iré poniendo descripciones.**

**Un poco me salió OC Reborn…pero es necesario que lo ponga así, en el desarrollo de la historia se sabrá por qué.**

**Aclaración: (1) kamikorosu, en japonés, es la expresión que Hibari Kyoya usa, para decir, "Te morderé hasta la muerte"**

**¡Se acepta todo tipo de críticas! **


	6. Lucy Vs Kensuke Mochida

**Ciaossu Minna! Mi 6 to cap.**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fanfic n.n**

**Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueña de KHR, sólo tengo a mis OC.**

_Copyright Akira Amano._

* * *

**Resumen hasta ahora: Lucy se enfada de que Mochida moleste a su amiga, Kyoko Sasagawa.**

**Entonces, se decide hacerle frente al campeón de kendo, con lo que le propone luchar por quién se merece estar con Kyoko.**

**Ella acepta sin saber las consecuencias.**

**¿Cuál será la reacción de Kyoko y Hana?**

"aaa" POV normal.

"_aaa" pensamientos._

* * *

**Cap 6: Lucy Vs Kensuke Mochida**

Al sonar el timbre, divisé a Hana en la puerta del salón. Parecía enojada.

"¿¡Qué diablos pensabas!? ¿¡Por qué aceptaste luchar contra el imbécil de kendo!?"

Sí, evidentemente estaba enojada.

"Es que no podía dejar que siempre molestaran a Kyoko"

"¿Crees que yo no? ¡Ella no quería que sus amigas pelearan por ella!"

"Y para colmo de esto, ¡El premio de luchar con él es quién merece estar a su lado!" me miró. Yo creía que sus ojos denotarían enfado. Pero no. Era peor que eso. Decepción.

Yo no sabía que responderle. Contuve las lágrimas. Me sentía como basura.

¿_Cómo es que no consideré antes los sentimientos de Kyoko?_

Salí corriendo como una cobarde, en busca de un aula vacía. No podía estar cerca de Hana, de sus ojos.

Me senté en un banco y empecé a llorar.

"_Todo lo que hago siempre está mal…no hago nada bien"_

"_Seguramente estarían bien sin mí"_

_-No pienses en eso, dame-Tsuna-_

¿Quién es? Pregunté, secándome las lágrimas con las mangas de mi uniforme.

"¡Yo!" Exclamó una sombra.

"Reborn, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Dije con voz entrecortada.

"Estaba vagando por los pasillos, cuando oí sollozos. Me fijé a ver quién estaba, y eras tú"

"Y-yo no lloré, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? Yo sólo estaba recogiendo mis cosas" declaré, con una sonrisa forzada.

"No me mientas. Yo leo mentes"

"Está bien, no te mentiré. Estaba llorando"

"¿Por qué llorabas?" Replicó.

A pesar que no iba a decírselo, él lo sabría de todas formas. Así que le dije:

"Kyoko me había contado que Mochida-sempai la estaba molestando…así que decidí enfrentarlo. Él me propuso combatir con él un torneo de kendo…y el que ganara se merecería estar al lado de ella…

Hana se enojó conmigo. Dijo que no tenía en cuenta los sentimientos de Sasagawa-san"

"Ciertamente tomaste una decisión estúpida" declaró él.

Agaché mi cabeza. "Pero… lo hiciste porque querías protegerla"

Lo miré a los ojos. Esos grandes orbes negros que en la penumbra parecía el cielo nocturno. Me quedé hipnotizada.

Hasta que abrieron la puerta.

"Mochida-sempai te está esperand…" se interrumpió al ver que estaba con Reborn.

El chico parecía que iba a burlarse de mí. Pero no sucedió.

Parecía que lo había silenciado una mirada asesina. Me dio escalofríos.

"Pelea con el inútil de kendo con tu voluntad de morir"

"¿Eh?"

Me disparó en la frente. Simplemente eso.

"_Si tuviera un último deseo…sería proteger a Kyoko-chan… Bien… ¡Lo haré!_

"¡REBORN!" Nuevamente, sentía que por mis venas corría adrenalina pura.

"¡DERROTARÉ A KENSUKE MOCHIDA CON MI VOLUNTAD DE MORIR!

Salí corriendo del aula vacía. Todo lo que veía eran virutas multicolores.

Llegué (no sé cómo) al gimnasio. De nuevo tenía las ropas rasgadas.

"¡LOGRARÉ UN IPPON CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!" Grité, lo suficiente para que capte la atención de todos.

"¿Tú crees que con esa exhibición de desnudismo podrás detenerme?" replicó con evidente convicción.

Yo me quedé con una expresión imperturbable, si no hubiera sido por el efecto de la bala.

"Yo no le pego a las mujeres… pero este es un torneo limpio… así que… ¡Toma esto!" gritó, sacando su espada de madera.

Me quedé quieta, esperando el impacto. Pero nada sucedió. Al abrir los ojos, vi que él estaba con la espada en mi cabeza.

No me había dolido nada.

Para mi contraataque, lo golpeé con mi propia cabeza sobre la suya, rompiendo su espada.

Y después le arranqué todos los pelos de la cabeza. Todos se sorprendieron.

-_Asombroso…-_

_-Ojalá pudiera hacer eso-_

_-Qué miedo… ¿Ella es en verdad Tsuna?_

_-Parece que dame-Tsuna no es tan dame después de todo…-_

"¡OBTUVE ZEMBU-PON! (1)"

El chico árbitro, asustado, levantó la bandera roja.

Al terminar los efectos de la Diying Will… (2)

Oí una voz que gritaba ¡EXTREMO!, y todos los compañeros que me habían burlado se acercaban con admiración a mi lado.

-¡_Increíble!-_

_-¿Me puedes enseñar a pelear así?-_

Pero…lo que más me interesaba eran mis dos amigas.

"¡Ganaste, Tsuna-chan!"

"Kyoko… ¿Me perdonas?" "Eh sido muy egoísta respecto a tus sentimientos"

"¿De qué hablas?" dijo con cara inocente.

"De arriesgarme a pelear con Mochida…" bajé la cabeza.

"Ah, sobre eso… ¡No importa! ¡Yo confiaba en que pudieras ganar la pelea, de todas formas!

"¿De veras?" dije esperanzada.

Asintió.

"¿Sabes Tsuna? Tú fuiste una idiota"

"¿Eh?"

"Perdóname por haberte gritado. Tú solo querías proteger a Kyoko" dijo, guiñándome un ojo Hana.

"Pero… Primero te ayudaré a llegar al vestuario de niñas sin que te vean… 'así' "

Al mirar al líder de kendo con una hemorragia nasal, me acordé de mi condición.

"¡KYAA!" Exclamé avergonzada… "¡Vayámonos rápido!"

_Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello._

* * *

**Al anochecer**

_Hoy fue un día agotador. Primero me peleé con Kurokawa, luego derroté a Mochida, y después me pude reconciliar con ella._

Algo golpeó mi cabeza.

"¡Itai Reborn! ¡No me golpees!

"¿Lo ves? Las personas te necesitan…"

Ahora pude comprender. Era algo esencial.

"Arigatou"

"¿Qué dijiste?" dijo el pelinegro, con expresión divertida.

"Mo, lo escuchaste muy bien, y no lo volveré a repetir"

_Fue divertido tenerte a mi lado…_

**Fin cap 6.**

* * *

**Me quedé como tres horas haciendo el fanfic *vagancia***

**Reborn: Queda siempre como una obra de teatro ¬¬**

**Lucy: o.o**

**Tamami: no sé si seguiré actualizando todos los días…veré…*con sonrisa sádica***

**Reborn: no me copies baka-Tamami, esa sonrisa es sólo mía**

**Tamami: Hai-hai**

**Aclaraciones: **

**(1) Zembu-pon no es una palabra, simplemente es la conjugación entre 'zembu' (que significa todos) y 'pon' (contador).**

**(2) Diying Will es lo mismo que la bala de la última voluntad, sólo que en inglés.**


	7. Los recuerdos de Lucy

**Nihao minna! Yatta! Terminé el 7 mo cap!**

***A coro* Es una obra de teatro lalalal**

**Tamami: ¡No sean malos conmigo! Q.Q**

**Hai-hai respondieron todos**

**Lucy: no somos dueños de KHR, son sólo propiedad de Akira Amano c:**

* * *

**Resumen hasta ahora: Lucy derrotó a Mochida-sempai, pero le esperan muchas dificultades.**

**¿Qué pasará cuando se tropieza de vuelta con cierto castaño?**

**¿Cuál será la reacción de Lucy? **

**¡Lean para saberlo!**

"aaa" POV normal

"_aaa" pensamientos, o recuerdos._

* * *

**Cap 7: El recuerdo de Lucy**

**A la mañana siguiente**

**6:00 am**

"Dame-Tsuna, despierta de una vez"

"Déjame dormir un poco más…" dije con voz somnolienta.

"¡DESPIERTA DE UNA VEZ!" gritó mi tutor en mi oído.

"¡Reborn!" exclamé "¿Por qué me despiertas a la 1 de la mañana?"

"Son las 6 de la mañana, idiota…y quiero que empieces a comprender seriamente que es ser una jefa de la mafia"

"¡No quiero!" Repliqué "¡Yo no seré mafiosa!"

"Lo harás, si es que quieres vivir" habló, con una sonrisa sádica. Luego, el hitman me apuntó con un arma. Lancé una risa nerviosa, y pregunté por segunda vez:

"¿Cuál es la razón por la que viniste?" Al ver que me había resignado, bajó el arma de mi cabeza, y dijo:

"Por esto" Trae un libro de no sé dónde y me lo entrega "Léelo todas las mañanas".

"¡Son un montón de hojas!" Me quejé, aunque no serviría de nada.

"Deja de ser tan quejica, dame-Tsuna, y léemelo"

Contuve mi enojo y comencé a leer:

"Un buen mafioso es rodeado y amado por todos, dispuesto a sacrificar su vida por la familia…"

**Una hora después…**

"Bueno, te tienes que ir a la escuela"

"¡No me digas!" rodé lo ojos "¡Por tu culpa llegaré tarde!"

Cerré la puerta, sacando a Reborn de mi habitación (a duras penas).

Me cambié a un uniforme de camisa blanca. Arriba de esto, tenía una especie de chaleco azul con un moño rojo anudado en el cuello. Luego, tenía una minifalda de color marrón oscuro, tirando a negro.

Para terminar, me calcé zapatos marrones, con medias altas del mismo color del chaleco.

Siempre había querido tener un uniforme, ya que como iba a una escuela pública, no tenías que llevar ropa especial.

Nana me estaba llamando para tomar el desayuno, que ya de por sí llegaría tarde.

Comí todo rápidamente, casi atragantándome.

Reborn ya estaba esperándome. Corrimos, aunque en el medio del camino, el pelinegro mencionó que tenía que acabar 'asuntos pendientes'. Saltó muy alto y desapareció (al estilo ninja xD)

Así que seguí corriendo, hasta chocarme con cierta persona castaña.

Le pedí disculpas y me dispuse a irme pero…

"Oye, tú… tú eres la chica que vi en el hall de Namimori… ¿Quién eres? Yo nunca te había visto"

Giré la cabeza hasta toparme con su cara.

"Tú ni siquiera sabes quién soy"… dije, con actitud sombría

"¿Eh?"

***Flashback* (A/N en 3era persona)**

_Una niña de pelo negro corto caminaba hacia un edificio lleno de flores._

_Un niño, de cabello castaño, estaba sentado en un banco de la misma tonalidad blancuzca del lugar._

_La chica, atravesó la reja y miró al niño. Lo saludó alegremente, y él también. Se reían._

_Pasó un año_

_La pelinegra y el castaño ya no reían._

_Ella se sentía triste… no había tema de conversación. En las clases, lo miraba secretamente, con un rubor en sus mejillas. No hablaba con él. No eran compatibles. Sin embargo, lo quería._

_Ese día era uno cualquiera, uno dónde el sol iluminaba las tardes de primavera, con un cielo azul, sin ninguna nube._

_Esa vez iba a decirle lo que sentía. _

"_Matt, ¿te puedo decir algo?" dijo ella, a la edad de 14 años._

"_¿Qué es?" inquirió él._

"_Yo…yo te quiero mucho…no de la forma de 'amigos', si no que algo más…"_

"…" "_Lucy…yo…te quiero, pero como amiga" dijo él tristemente._

"_Pero ya ni siquiera somos amigos" replicó ella._

_Él se calló. Sabía que era verdad._

"_Perdóname. No quise molestarte…no te hablaré más… ¿Vale?" _

"…"

_Lucy corrió. No quería verlo a la cara, esa cara que denotaba lástima por ella, nada más…_

_Pasó otro año_

"_Seré estúpida, al mandarle este mensaje" pensó la pelinegra, con amargura._

_No podía evitarlo…_

_**-Matt, ¿me recordarás (como amiga) si alguna vez no te llego a ver?-**_

_**-Sí, claro :D toda persona se merece que la recuerden-**_

_La niña sonrió._

***Fin flashback***

"¡Yo soy Tsunahime!" Le mentí, con una sonrisa forzada

"¿P-pero como sabías mi nombre?" tartamudeó él.

"Porque te había visto hace mucho…y me había enamorado de ti" declaré, con un rubor intenso.

*silencio incómodo*

"¿E-en serio? Yo…no te recuerdo"

Asentí.

"_Así que no me recuerda. Estúpida promesa…"_

"M-me tengo que ir a clases, llego tarde… ¡Así que adiós!"

Matt me miró con cara sorprendida. Me saludó también.

Salí corriendo como una cobarde, con la excusa que llegaba tarde. Atravesé los pasillos, abriendo la puerta corrediza.

"Llegaste tarde, Sawada Tsunahime" dijo el profesor, enojado "Que no se repita"

Agaché la cabeza. Todos me miraban.

Desde el acontecimiento de ayer, ya no me molestaban. Al contrario, me miraban con cara de temor o respeto.

Me senté (como siempre) cerca de la ventana. Hana me miraba preocupada.

"Tsuna-chan, ¿Te sientes bien?"

"Hai, no te preocupes, sólo me duele el estómago, con un remedio se me pasará"

Kyoko también me miraba con preocupación. La tranquilicé con una sonrisa.

"_Me duele tener que mentirles…pero no tienen que estar tristes por mi culpa"_

Reborn me miraba en ese momento a través de su fedora, lo que no sabía.

Al terminar el día

Estaba en mi cuarto. Tenía un pijama rosa con círculos blancos.

Leía un manga shoujo (A/N en el mundo de KHR también los hay) que la protagonista era parecida a mí.

Me entristecía. La trama se desarrollaba en que la chica se enamoraba de un chico, pero a diferencia de mí, era amor correspondido.

Suspiré.

"_No tienes que ponerte triste por eso"_

"_Lo sé…soy una masoquista"_

En ese momento divisé una carta que sobresalía de mi mochila.

**De: ?**

**Para: Lucy**

* * *

**Fin cap 7**

**Bueno minna, estuve tratando de meter más a mi 2do OC.**

**Matt: pero me metiste como una de esas personas que hacen infelices a los demás TwT**

**Reborn: deja de quejarte, idiota (refiriéndose a Matt). Te voy a demandar por entristecer a Lucy.**

**Lucy: Reborn…**

**Reborn: no es que tenga opción ¬¬. Si no, no podría entrenarte si mi alumna está triste. Lastimaría mi orgullo de hitman.**

**Tamami: bue Reborn, no seas tan frío.**

**Reborn: Yo seré como quiera**

**Tamami: Hai-hai. Bueno, espero que el cap les haya gustado, aunque intenté poner algunas descripciones. Se acepta cualquier tipo de crítica!**


	8. El guardián tormenta

**Ohayo, Minna-san! Mi 8 vo cap. Cada vez los hago más largos :DD. Mi meta, prox, es llegar a las 10.000 palabras.**

**Reborn: No creo que puedas llegar, dame-Tamami ¬¬**

**Tamami: No te burles de mí, no sabes cuál es mi potencial de escritora *con estrellitas en los ojos***

**Lucy rueda los ojos, y dice: Bueno, nosotros no somos propietarios de KHR, solamente Akira Amano n.n**

* * *

**Resumen hasta ahora: Lucy e perseguida por Hibari-san…hasta que se topa con Matt.**

**Él, sin embargo, parece no recordarla. **

**Entonces, ella se entristece y se va corriendo. Al terminar las clases, descubre una cierta carta, escondida un uno de los bolsillos de su mochila.**

**¿De quién será?**

**¡Léalo para averiguarlo!**

"aaa" POV normal

"_aaa" pensamientos_

* * *

**Cap 8: El guardián de la tormenta**

Agarré la carta. Las preguntas me carcomían la cabeza:

_¿Cómo es que sabía mi nombre?_

_¿Quién será el autor?_

_¿ Y por qué razón esconderá su nombre?_

Empecé a leerla.

** 21/12/13 **

** Japón, Namimori**

**Querida Lucy: **

**Yo recuerdo quién eres, si no me equivoco. **

**Lo que sí, tienes otro aspecto, lo que no esperaba. Casi me desmayo.**

**Perdóname, yo fui el tonto, al hacer esa promesa contigo y luego romperla a propósito. Yo quería que te olvidaras de mí… y que consiguieras un chico mejor que yo. **

**No soy la persona adecuada para ti. Me olvido de muchas cosas, soy frío y mentiroso.**

**Llegué a este lugar al despertarme, y encontrarme con que estoy en otro lugar que no conozco. Al principio me desesperé, al pensar que podría ser que no lograra estar con mi verdadera familia o mis amigos de vuelta. (Seguramente te pasó a ti también). **

**Al parecer, yo vivía con otra familia. **

**En fin, al pasar los días me fui acostumbrando a esto… aunque una parte de mi corazón los sigue extrañando. **

**Cuando te encontré de vuelta, mi vida dio un vuelco. ¡Alguien que conocía y que había sido mi amiga estaba en este lugar! Y sabía que eras tú por…tu confesión…**

**Pero no quería verte todavía, era muy pronto…y…ejem…tu ropa…**

**Así que salí corriendo como un cobarde. **

**Hoy te vi, pero… me sentía terrible, el haberte lastimado en 2 do de secundaria.**

**Así que fingí no haberte conocido, y capaz que te rendirías y pensarías que no era yo.**

**Pero no pasó eso. Ocurrió justamente lo contrario: te seguía lastimando.**

**Así que, como…yo no soy de decir estas cosas en persona…em **_**cursis**_**… decidí enviarte esta carta.**

**Lo envié sin remitente por temor a que cayera en manos equivocadas.**

**Bueno, espero que perdones mi estupidez. ¡Adiós y buena suerte!**

Me quedé perpleja. ¿Eso quería decir que me quería? ¿Que no me quería lastimar? ¿Que seguía teniendo lástima de mí?

"_Da igual…"me dije… "si él no quiere que le busque…"_

"_Pero…él quería que yo fuera feliz"._

Esbocé una sonrisa. "_Trataré de serlo Matt"_

Dormí en mi cama, ya que esta vez, Reborn no apareció.

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

Parecía que siempre me despertaría a las seis de la mañana, con cierto pelinegro gritándome. Y así fue. Día tras día recitaba el libro de cómo ser una gran jefa de la mafia, hasta que se me hacía tarde. Me ponía mi uniforme y corría rápidamente, hasta llegar al campus.

Luego, me encontraba con el jefe del Comité Disciplinario, Hibari Kyoya, que me mantenía corriendo por los pasillos asustada, alegando que era una falta de respeto al colegio el llegar tarde, y que me mordería hasta la muerte.

Ese día empezó como de costumbre. Lo único que cambia es cuando llego al salón.

Me senté en mi habitual lugar preferido, cerca de la ventana. Ciertamente, éste sitio era el que más me gustaba, ya que el viento enviaba brisas frescas en mi cara, y daba lugar a un paisaje muy bonito, lleno de árboles con ramas delgadas y con muchas hojas.

Bueno, saliéndome del tema, era un día diferente.

El profesor, como cuando llegué por primera vez a este mundo, presentó a un nuevo estudiante.

_-Se llama Gokudera Hayato, y estudiaba en Italia-_ dijo, señalando a un adolescente peligris, con cara de pocos amigos.

-Denle una cálida bienvenida-

*Glup* Aunque era uno de los guardianes más cercanos a el personaje principal, recordaba que en el principio, quería probar a Tsuna si era buen jefe.

Gokudera me miró con enojo.

_-Ne, Sakura-chan, ¿No crees que ya hubo dos estudiantes de intercambio de Italia?_

_-Hai… parece que todos los chicos de Italia son muy lindos-_

_-¡Hay que formar otro club de fans!_

_-¡Yey!_

Me cayó una gota al estilo anime. Ahora que lo pensaba… "_¿Cómo es que los chicos de KHR eran endiabladamente sexys?"_ Me sonrojé con sólo pensarlo.

Al pasar por entre los bancos, Hayato pasó por mi banco y lo tiró al suelo con sólo mover la pierna.

"_Aunque sean sexys tienen un temperamento que asusta" _

"Hey Tsuna, ¿conoces a este tipo?" Susurró Hana.

"No…" dije, inocentemente

"Si tienes algún problema con él, yo…" diciendo esto, se tronó los huesos de la mano.

Riéndome nerviosamente, respondí que no era necesario. A veces Kurokawa-san podía dar miedo, también.

Al salir de clase, tuve que ir obligadamente a la parte de atrás del instituto, ya que… ya no me veían más como dame-Tsuna, si no como una estudiante normal y corriente. Y al verme así, no me molestarían unos matones, los que llevarían al lugar donde estaba el guardián de la tormenta.

Llegé allí.

_-Por lo menos no corres al verme, Sawada Tsunahime-_

Hayato…Gokudera…

"Una mujer no se tendría que convertir en la jefa de los Vongola!" "Si no, iría a la ruina" "¡No eres digna de convertirte en la futura décima… ¡Yo debería serlo!"

"¿Por qué querrías tomar tú el relevo?" inquirí.

"Porque te he estado observando durante todo este tiempo, y descubrí que eras una debilucha"

"Muere aquí mismo" En ese momento, el peligris sacó dinamitas de su camisa (A/N ¿Cómo es que no revisaron si tenía algún objeto peligroso?) y las lanzó, donde yo estaba parada.

A pesar de que ya sabía lo que pasaría, corría en círculos, evitando los explosivos por los pelos.

"Ciao"

Esa voz era… "¡Reborn!"

"Has venido antes de lo que esperaba, Huracán Bomba Hayato"

"_Así que esto era lo que se refería con asuntos pendientes"_ (A/N para saber a qué se refiere, está en el Cap 7)

"Tú… eres el asesino de confianza del noveno"

"Entonces, si mato a esta chica, ¿Me convertiré en un candidato a sucesor?"

El pelinegro asintió.

"¡IDIOTA!, ¡No me metas en este tipo de conflictos que yo no tengo nada que ver! Dije con enojo

"Tarde o temprano los tendrías que haber afrontado, dame-Tsuna" "Pelea con tu última voluntad" dijo el asesino a sueldo, sin emociones.

La bala tocó mi frente.

"¡REBORN!" "¡APAGARÉ LAS LLAMAS DE LAS DINAMITAS CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!"

Corrí con mis ropas rasgadas, dejando a un impresionado Gokudera.

"DOUBLE BOMB" gritó Gokudera

Apagué nuevamente las llamas de sus dinamitas…pero…

"¡TRIPLE BOMB!"

"_No podía creer cómo era que pudiera cargar con semejante armamento. Bueno, igual estamos en un mundo anime. Todo se puede"_

Al tener tantas, éstas se le caen al suelo… pero como yo seguía apagándolas con mi última voluntad, también apagué éstas.

Al terminar los efectos de la bala, Gokudera se desploma.

"¡HEY! ¿Estás bien? Le grité, zarandeándolo.

"Hi-hime (1)… me equivoqué respecto a usted" ¡Eres la indicada para el puesto de décima!" Cuando terminó de hablar, se desmayó por pérdida de sangre, proveniente de su nariz.

"Hay…no sé porqué con sólo verme los chicos con la ropa rasgada, les agarra esto"

"Hablando de eso… ¡Debo cambiarme!" Rápidamente, corrí al vestuario de mujeres, a la velocidad de la luz.

El adolecente sonrió

"_Muy bien…ya van dos guardianes…"_

* * *

**Fin Cap 8**

**Bueno…Por fin! Les aviso que no voy a poner exactamente todos los acontecimientos del manga, pondré sólo cuando algún personaje entra…o alguna batalla *O***

**Reborn: Pareces una máquina de escribir ¬¬**

**Tamami: ¡Sí! Es mi Hobby.**

**Respuesta a Cana Lawliet-san**: **XD yo no soy una señora, tengo la edad de Lucy! Hubiera querido hacer más capítulos, pero estaba estudiando TwT…**

**Y como ayer tenía mucho tiempo libre, me propuse a actualizar 5 caps…**

**Bueno, ¡gracias por tus comentarios! El último me causó mucha gracia xD**

**Anuncio: El próximo cap no va a ser 'exactamente' un cap…ya que voy a poner más o menos la personalidad y el aspecto de Lucy, antes de pedir el deseo a la estrella fugaz ;)**

**Aclaración: (1) hime es princesa…cambio lo que dice Gokudera…ya que, si es chica, es una manera más educada de llamar a su jefa xD como Gamma le dice a Yuni.**

**Se agradecen de antemano los reviews!**


	9. Descripción OC's

**Bueno minna,como prometí, hice una especie de ficha con mis dos OC's, y bueno, es sólo para conocer más a Lucy y a Matt)? Aquí va:**

* * *

_Nombre Completo__: Lucy Castle_

_Cumpleaños__: ocho de noviembre._

_Familia__: Susan (madre), Peter (padre), Juliet (hermana)._

_Físico__en__su__mundo__: de cabello castaño, casi negro, con ojos marrones oscuros. De tez blanca. Ella a pesar de que come mucho, no engorda._

_Su estatura era muy baja._

_Físico __en __KHR__: casi igual que Tsunayoshi. Pelo largo y ojos color caramelo, que denotan inocencia (?). Delgada, de tez un poco más bronceada. Estatura dentro del promedio._

_Personalidad__: tímida, depresiva, antisocial. Estuvo perdidamente enamorada de Matt desde la primera vez que lo vio en la secundaria. Se pone triste ante el menor de los insultos. _

_No le gusta__: tener bajas notas, las pruebas, caminar, el no tener la razón, las personas frías y mentirosas. (Excepto el castaño)._

_Le gusta__: cantar, dibujar, ver anime, salir de compras (sólo cuando realmente quiere), los videojuegos, salir con amigas o amigos._

* * *

_Nombre __completo__: Matt Damon._

_Cumpleaños__: 19 de julio._

_Familia__: Marie (madre), Simon (padre), Tara (hermana)._

_Físico__: cabello castaño ondulado, ojos marrones. De tez blanca, flacucho._

_Su estatura es baja, similar a la de Lucy._

_Personalidad__: Al contrario de Lucy, él no tiene problemas para relacionarse con los demás. No demuestra sus sentimientos, a menos que tenga que hacerlo. _

_No__le__gusta__: las personas que son muy pesadas._

_Le __gusta__: ver anime shonen, el yuri, los videojuegos, salir con amigas o amigos, las fiestas y el básquet._

* * *

**Tamami: TwT es muy poco, pero es para saber de mis dos personajes.**

**Reborn: Tamami estúpida, no sabes hacer capítulos con muchas palabras.**

**Tamami: ¡Pero no es un capítulo! ._.**

**Ok, les aclaro que el próximo cap seguiré con la historia :D**


	10. Yamamoto Takeshi

**Ciaossu! Mi 9no cap. Muy chico, lo sé. Pero veré si el prox será más largo.**

**Reborn: como siempre, tan dame.**

**Lucy: Ma,ma tranquilícense.**

**Tamami le da un abrazo. ¡Tan tierna! **

**Gokudera: Mujer estúpida ¡Déjala en paz! *saca dinamitas* **

**Explota el escenario. Afortunadamente, se salva por poco Tamami y las otras cuatro personas.**

**Reborn: No somos dueños de KHR. Sólo Akira Amano.**

* * *

**Resumen hasta ahora: ¡Lucy ha conseguido dos subordinados! Uno de ellos es una chica que odia a los niños. Otro de ellos en cierto chico protector.**

**Ahora, ve a cierto guardián de la lluvia. ¿Qué pasará?**

**¡Véanlo para saberlo!**

"aaa" POV normal

"_aaa" pensamientos._

* * *

**Cap 9: Yamamoto Takeshi**

Después de cambiarme, llevé a Gokudera a la enfermería. (¿Pensaron que lo iría a dejar en ese estado?).

Luego, regresé a casa. Mi maldito tutor estaba allí. Dijo que llegaba tarde. ¿¡Cómo se atreve!? ¡Él fue el que me hizo retrasar!

Y para terminar, de nuevo se acostó en mi cama. Tenía ganas de pegarle.

Mi madre, sabiendo que cuando Reborn entraba a casa me dormía en el sillón, me tendió un futón.

_¡Gracias a dios Nana! _

**Al día siguiente…**

Otra vez

Me levantó a las seis de la mañana, a leer ese libro. Faltaban pocas páginas por suerte. Suspiré.

Luego, siendo cercana la hora que me iría a Namimori Gakuen, me lavé los dientes, me cepillé el pelo, y me puse mi uniforme rápidamente.

Siempre me había extrañado que el hitman pudiera tener su atuendo formal sin que le dijeran algo.

"Bueno. Me da igual. Reborn es Reborn"

El asesino a sueldo ya no me acompañaba al instituto. Ahora yo solita tenía que soportar las reprimendas del prefecto.

Llegué al salón. Kyoko y Hana me saludaron amistosamente. No sobresalía mucho ya. Nadie me molestaba.

Hoy teníamos educación física. No me gustaba esa materia, ya que, cuando elegían los equipos, si perdías te echaban la culpa.

En mi anterior escuela me pasaba justo eso. Ya sabía que no era tan buena, pero… ¿Tenían que decírmelo en la cara?

En fin. Sigamos. Estuve con en el grupo con Kyoko y Hana.

"Tsuna-chan ¡Casi ganamos!" dijo Sasagawa.

"Si. Perdimos por unos pocos puntos" dije yo.

Terminamos la clase. Al perder, yo me ofrecí a levantar las cosas del campus.

Cuando estaba haciendo esa tarea, escuché una voz masculina.

-Tsuna. Hey-

"¡¿Ya-Yamamoto?!" Me sobresalté.

"Sep. Vine ayudarte a ordenar"

"¿P-por qué? ¿Por qué yo?

"Mm ¿Será porque te tengo curiosidad? Dijo pensativo "Yo estuve presente cuando derrotaste a Mochida-sempai. Parecía que todos cambiaron la opinión sobre ti" declaró, con una sonrisa jovial.

"Además" prosiguió "Tú seguramente me dirás lo que piensas" Al decir esto, cambió, de su semblante alegre, a uno depresivo.

"Tú eres el capitán del equipo de béisbol, ¿No es así?" inquirí.

"Sí. Pero… últimamente, aunque practique duramente, no mejoro" "¿Qué debería hacer?"

_AHH ¿Por qué justamente él tiene que venir con eso? ¡Yo no sé dar consejos!_

_Pero… le diré lo que pienso._

"Yo… yo creo que juegas muy bien… pero… te estás exigiendo mucho, porque ellos esperan mucho de ti"

"Piensa… todo lo que has hecho… y practica con tu última voluntad"

"¡Gracias, Tsuna! Dijo, abrazándome de improvisto

Le agradecí, con la sangre corriendo por mis mejillas.

"¿Podrías practicar conmigo alguna vez?" preguntó.

"S-si tú quieres" respondí, cohibida.

**Al atardecer…**

Entré a mi casa. Dejé mis pertenencias y subí a mi habitación. El pelinegro estaba recostado en mi cama.

Tenía un papel entre sus manos.

-Omae… ¿Ésta carta es tuya?

Me sorprendí. Entré en pánico. No… ¡NO! Él no tiene que saberlo. Definitivamente no.

Lancé una risita nerviosa. "Ésta carta es de un amigo mío" "Se la estaba por mandar a una chica que conozco"

"Sin… ¿Remitente?

Asentí. "Él…es muy tímido"

Parece que se había conformado con mi respuesta.

Pero, antes de dormirse, escuché:

_-¿Algún día me dirás la verdad?-_

"Sí. Pero hoy no, ni mañana. Te lo diré cuando tú y yo estaremos preparados" dije yo.

Sonrió por debajo de su fedora. Murmuró un "Está bien" y se durmió al fin.

Di un suspiro de alivio. ¡Por poco descubre quién soy!

La carta la había dejado dentro de un cajón. No creía que él pudiera encontrarla.

"Parece que tendré que encontrar otro escondite"

Casi me da un ataque. Al fin y al cabo, sé que no soy de este mundo. Soy… una infiltrada" pensé, tristemente.

**A la mañana siguiente…**

Un cierto peligris me despertó alegremente.

"¡Hi-hime! ¡Por fin te despertaste!

"Gokudera? ¿Qué haces aquí?

"Estoy para cuidarla en todo momento" "Ayer no pude estar con usted ya que estaba recargando dinamita"

"Pero, de ahora en más estaré siempre contigo, hime" dijo, con una mirada que denotaba admiración.

Me cayó una gota al estilo anime. "No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres"

Aunque sabía que la resolución del joven seguiría igual.

Pasó casi lo mismo que todos los días. Leer, prepararse, correr, escapar. Y por último, llegar a la escuela.

Tres personas me saludaron amistosamente. Dos de las cuales eran mis amigas, y la otra, era Yamamoto.

Cuando terminó las clases, Takeshi me invitó al negocio de sushi de su padre, Tsuyoshi. Acepté.

"_Fue muy divertido" _me dije sonriendo "_Amo a mis amigos_".

* * *

**Fin cap 9**

**Bue. Sé que no escribí un capítulo igual de bueno que los otros. Pero me cuesta mucho TwT… sé que estoy como 'sobrescribiendo' los acontecimientos del manga, y sacando cosas. (Como la parte en que Tsuna salva a Yamamoto. Pero, me pareció que Lucy tenía que decir un consejo diferente al de él. Como consecuencia, no ocurrió lo de salvarlo)**

**Pero…intento que este fanfic sea una parte creación mía. **

**Así que tengan paciencia. Lo único es que, no sólo va a haber amistad, acción y la trama principal, si no, por si no lo saben, va a haber romance. Entonces, el que no lo quiera leer, que no lo lea…pero no va haber nada de otro mundo. Sólo agregaré un cap o dos de la pareja que será elegida, junto con mi Oc.**

**Si quieren alguna sugerencia, sólo pongan un comentario poniendo que pareja quieren. Sólo Lucy.**

**También puede emparejarse con mi otro OC, Matt. Como ustedes quieran. Y si no votan, haré mi propia pareja ¬¬ así que voten :3**

**Bueno, espero que este fanfic les haya gustado también TwT...**


	11. El juego de Reborn

**Tamami: éste es muuuy corto. Pero me desmotivé un poco, ya que no todos ven mi historia TTwTT. Además, me quedé sin luz dos días, así que no pude escribir.**

**Reborn: Hiciste pocas descripciones. Muy mal, baka-Tamami.**

**Lucy: No seas tan duro con Tamami-sempai.**

**Tamami: No soy dueña de Katekyo Hitman Reborn, son sólo propiedad de Akira Amano.**

**Resumen hasta ahora: Lucy llega al mundo de KHR por desearle a una estrella. Reborn es adolescente, encuentra a Matt, su antiguo compañero, y conoce a los guardianes Vongola.**

**¿Qué pasa cuando el chico de sombrero les menciona un juego?**

**¿Aceptarán?**

**¡Léelo para saberlo!**

* * *

"_aaa" pensamientos._

"aaa" POV normal.

* * *

**Cap 10 "El juego de Reborn"**

Hoy era un fin de semana.

"_Qué bueno_" pensé "_Hoy Reborn no está en casa_"

Estaba leyendo otro manga, que por cierto, me gustaba. De repente, algo me sobresaltó. Escuché un sonido que provenía de abajo.

"Tsuna, ¿Puedes abrir por mí? Estoy con las manos ocupadas"

Le respondí que lo haría. Bajé las escaleras, abrí la puerta, y me encontré con dos caras conocidas.

_-¡Yo! Tsuna-_

_-Hime, ¡He venido a protegerla a usted de ese friki del béisbol!-_

Me pregunté, después de calmar a Gokudera, cómo se habían conocido. Era extraño.

En fin, era de mala educación dejar a las personas en la entrada, así que los dejé entrar, y los conduje a mi cuarto. Pero, ya de por sí, estaba nerviosa. Sólo en mi anterior vida había invitado a dos chicos, y era muy pequeña.

Así que ellos se acomodaron en mi cama, sentados.

Apareció Reborn, con sus técnicas ninja. Me sobresalté y le ordené que se fuera, aunque no me hizo caso, y me dobló el brazo.

Como siempre, el pelinegro tenía esa expresión imperturbable en su rostro. No podía adivinar qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento.

Luego, les dijo si querían jugar a la ruleta rusa. Los dos aceptaron.

Les explicó las reglas. Yo tenía un poco de miedo:

_¡Ellos no estaban en el capítulo de la ruleta rusa, en el manga!_

_¿Y si ellos no se arrepienten de nada? Se morirán, ¿no es cierto?_

Utilicé de vuelta mi mal hábito, el comerme la uñas. Sólo lo hacía cuando estaba nerviosa.

Yamamoto se rió, diciendo que seguramente era muy divertido

Gokudera desconfiaba. Me alegré.

"_Por lo menos, creo que él no aceptará"_

_-Si juegas a esto, te venderé unas fotos de baka Tsuna-_

"¡Reborn! ¡¿Por qué has hecho eso sin mi permiso?!" grité, enojada.

"Es mi deber como tutor" mencionó, con orgullo.

Rodé los ojos.

"¡Dame las fotos de hime!" dijo, el peligris, esperanzado.

"¡¿Tú también, Gokudera-kun?!" le increpé, enojada.

El chico parecía no saber qué hacer. Pedía que lo perdonara.

En ese momento, el adolescente de sombrero negro sacó varias fotos, muchas de las cuales eran yo, durmiendo en el sofá. Me enojé mucho con él ese día.

Él dijo que la pistola era de juguete.

"Sí, claro" rodé los ojos de nuevo.

Yamamoto fue primero en usarlo.

¡No lo hagas! Grité, con lo que se disparó la bala en mi cabeza.

"_No tendría que haberlos dejado jugar a esto" _

"¡REBORN!" "¡LOS PROTEGERÉ CON MI ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD!"

Luces de colores, brillantes…y ¡PUM! Me desplomé, ya que el hitman me había golpeado con un martillo verde, que sacó la bala.

Lo último que supe fue que Gokudera y Yamamoto preguntaban si estaba bien. Se preocupaban por mí, aunque a la vez se peleaban entre sí.

Llegó la noche. Ka-san me preparó mi cama, que ésta vez Reborn no ocupaba.

"_Nunca dejaré que jueguen a la ruleta rusa_" me dije, con un suspiro.

* * *

**Fin cap 10.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado la historia al igual que las demás!**

**Ciao, y dejen reviews, sino me pondré muy triste aunque siga publicando (?)**


End file.
